03005
}} is the 3,007th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 17 September, 2001. Plot Part 1 Marc sees a police car outside Woodbine Cottage and runs. In the Cricket pavilion, Andy, Robert, Katie, Donna and Ollie wait for Marc to come back with Eve. They try and work out why she hasn't shown and go through the possibilities. Donna obviously hates her. Eventually Ollie suggests she goes and finds Marc. She promises to return with an explanation to where Eve and Marc are. Viv and Emily come into the Woolpack. Ed is waiting for Emily. She is pleased to see him. He tells her he still has to work this evening but didn't want her to be looking in the pub for him and him not to show. Emily is disappointed. Ed promises they will have their talk soon and tells her she looks really pretty tonight. Viv overhears their conversation and offers her experience and wisdom to Emily. Emily tells her it is confidential and so Viv suggests they go her house. In Chez Marlon, Paddy arrives with Rhona a new locum vet. Marlon is quite taken with her. Paddy notices and tells Marlon he can call into the vets to see her at any time. Ollie has caught up with Marc outside Holdgate Farm. She tells him she saw the police at Edna's. Marc tells Ollie it is the inquiry. He is scared and can not face talking to the police when they come to the Reynolds. Marc goes to the house. Ollie runs off to tell the rest of the group that the house to house questioning has started. In the Hope's backroom Emily explains to Viv that her relationship with Ed is not moving in the right direction and she wants to sleep with him but doesn't think he shares her desire. Viv advisers her to try again and go and see him this evening. In the Woolpack, Louise is lost in her thought and explains to Terry about her returning home at the end of the week and how she feels that Rodney is preoccupied in other business at the moment. Latisha arrives and thanks Jason for a wonderful picnic. Jason ask if Latisha is going to have Kirk christened? Latisha kisses Jason and thanks him for a wonderful idea. Angie tells Len she has nothing left in her life, and she is thinking of selling the house and moving on. Ollie arrives back at the cricket pavilion and tells the others that the police have started the house to house inquiries. They start to panic. Katie is shouting that she can't do this. Donna wonders if Eve will have told them. Andy thinks they should go through their stories again. Robert thinks they should all go home. Eve arrives. The others look worried. She asks what is wrong. In the Hope's backroom Viv is setting up her sun bed over the sofa. Viv tells Bob that Emily just wanted some motherly advice. They talk about their holiday and how Viv wants a golden tan before she gets there. In the cricket pavilion, Eve tells the others she told the police exactly what Marc and her had discussed. The police thanked her and left, They all shout at her as to why she didn't come to the pavilion and tell them this straight away. Eve retaliates and tells the other to go home and wait for the police before everyone starts to wonder why all the kids in the village have gone missing. In the Woolpack Sean arrives. Angie tells him she is thinking of selling the house. Sean doesn't care as he has been to see a solicitor today about a divorce which would mean they would have to sell the house anyhow. Rodney asks Louise for a drink. She gives him the brush off and tells Jason to serve him. Rodney is confused so Jason points out the obvious reason for Louise's sharpness. Angie is upset and tells Len that after what Sean has said to her she is definitely moving. Marc comes downstairs at Holdgate with a holdall. There is a knock at the door, it is the police. They ask for Angie. The officer asks Marc to confirm where he was on the 12th. Marc tells him the story. But it differs from Eve's telling of the event. Eve arrives and coolly says hello to the officer and tells him she would like to change her story. Marc and Eve's stories now match. The police officer is happy and tells Marc he will call back to talk to the rest of the family at a later date. Part 2 Marc is angry that Eve got the story wrong. Eve gets upset and asks why he is being so horrible to her, she is scared too. Marc hugs and comforts her. In Jacobs Fold, Cynthia is concerned about the police being in the village. She tells Danny and Latisha not to answer the door to them. Latisha talks about having Kirk christened and Cynthia tells her it costs too much to have a christening. There is a knock at the door and Danny answers it. It is Ollie and Donna. Cynthia welcomes them in. Ollie wants to talk to Danny in private. She asks Danny if he will do something for her? Rhona and Paddy have finished their meal. Rhona chats to Marlon about his name. Paddy matchmakes, telling her that Marlon is available! Outside Jacobs Fold, Danny agrees to covers for Ollie and goes through her story. In Pear Tree Cottage, Emily asks Ed why he has been running away from her? She tells him straight she wants to go to bed with him. Ed owns up to being a virgin. In the Woolpack, Bob chats with Sean, Terry and Jason about the police being in the village. Bob's phone rings. It is a Mr Sutherland. Bob arranges to meet up with him at Chez Marlon tomorrow night. Rodney apologises to Louise for his behaviour. In Pear Tree, Ed and Emily continue to talk and Emily tells Ed she is a virgin and is as scared as him. She decides to leave for tonight but tomorrow they will arrange to have some time together alone. They kiss. In Holdgate, Eve is laid on the sofa. Marc brings them a drink. Ollie and Donna arrive. Marc tells them the police have been and their stories didn't match but they sorted it out. Donna shouts and screams at Eve for being so stupid. Donna starts to fight with Eve and the others pull them apart. Marc tells them they have to do better than this or they don't stand a chance of getting away with it. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes